Love Potion
by Animal Cracker
Summary: The Love Potion: For Every Hearts Unrequited Desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Potion**

* * *

"David cheated on me _again_!" The red haired dancer wailed, burying her face into her crossed arms. The two large bells decorating her hair jingled with every quiver of her head and shoulders.

The young alchemist seated across the table only shook her head and sighed, "Again?"

"I know, Kyrie, I know, but he loves me!" The dancer looked up to see the skeptic expression on her sister's face. Her lips were pursed and her large brown eyes were slightly narrowed. The dancer pounded her fists on the table and yelled, "Really! He does!"

Kyrie had just enough of her sister's weekly cries over the same guy doing the same wrongs. Lucy, her sister, never listened to any of her advices. Sure she may have never been in a relationship, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know anything just by watching. Plus the knowledge of what a boyfriend should and shouldn't do, like cheat on them, is embedded into every woman's brain. Kyrie often wondered what was wrong with her sister's. She was older after all and intelligence and reason came with age, or so they say.

Kyrie stood from the table, but she was stopped as her sister whimpered through blue watery eyes, "He just needs a little help."

The differences between the two were apparent. Kyrie took completely after their mother while Lucy took wholly after their father. Lucy had short silky straight red hair. Her blue eyes reflected the sea and she stood tall and elegant like a goddess. She was handsome in that rare feminine way. Despite taking after someone so manly, Lucy had a large chest and even wider hips. She was the picture of perfect fertility. The only thing Kyrie had to show that she was in fact female, was the two bumps on her chest called breasts and a tiny waist that made her bony hour glass figure.

Kyrie on the other hand had her mother's white tresses that was as uncontrollable as the rolling waves and often hidden under her parcel hat. She had her mother's large brown eyes, button nose, rosy cheeks and slight freckles. She was short like her mother and because of her height and doll like features, she was often mistaken for some one far younger than her age. Kyrie often wondered what she'd looked like if she took after her father. She guessed she would have just looked like a man.

Kyrie turned to her sister slowly and said cautiously, "You don't intend to tie him up or dismember him, do you?"

"No, no!" Lucy replied, frivolously shaking her head. The bells on her head jingled like wind chimes in a violent storm. Once she calmed down, Lucy asked hesitantly, "Do you think tying him up would make him realize his deep, burning love for me?"

"No!" The last thing Kyrie wanted right now was her sister being locked up for abducting her boyfriend. Or was it ex-boyfriend? She hoped her sister was smart enough to break up with him.

"Okay, okay! What I mean by help is," Lucy produced a large book that must have been on her lap and placed it on the table with a dull thud, "This book."

"What exactly does the book do?" Kyrie asked. Seated once again, she grabbed the book and slid the old thing in front of her. The worn out title read 'Solutions to Inconvenience'. Suspicion grew in Kyrie like a slow tension that wound through her body.

"More like what's in the book."

If Kyrie had the power to change one thing in her sister, it would be her habit of beating around the bush.

"And what exactly is in the book?"

"A potion."

"What _kind_ of potion?" Kyrie asked, exasperated at her sister's hesitance. For a dancer, Lucy had some low assurance of herself.

"A," Lucy began.

"A what?"

"A love potion," Lucy said simply with a small smile.

"A love potion!" Kyrie yelled, surprised at the absurdity. There was no such thing! Never in her life had she ever heard of an alchemist attempt to create such a thing. Perhaps because no one had troubles of making the person they were truly in love with fall in love with them in return. She was certain her sister did not love the bard, but the fantasy of him. David and Lucy were partners in dance and music and romantically. Unfortunately, David was a wanderer in the matters of the heart and lust. His handsome looks did nothing to help him from going astray.

Lucy loved the idea of two performing partners being in love. Not to mention the thought of having, quite possibly, the most handsome bard in rune midgard. She'd be the envy of every woman.

"It's on page 168," Lucy encouraged and opened the book to a random page then flipped to 168. The worn out page read in large curly letters, _'The Love Potion: For Every Hearts Unrequited Desire'_. Underneath the title was a heart shaped bottle filled with red fizzy substance. She skipped the description of the potion as the title says all and went straight to the ingredients.

_'Hinalle_

_Illusion Flower_

_Izidor_

_Five White Herbs_

_Burning Heart_

_Muscovite'_

Kyrie lifted her eyes from the page and looked at her sister, "Do you know how much these items cost and the rarity of some one selling them?"

Lucy surprised her with a bag. Her sister reached in with a triumphant smile and pulled out Hinalle, next came the rest of the items. Kyrie gave her sister a look of a thousand questions to which her sister replied slyly, "A dancer has her ways."

Kyrie's brown eyes grew wide and her lips parted slightly. Sensing her younger sister's line of thought, Lucy yelled, "Ew! _No_! I'm sure that may be other's ways, but those are not mine. Plus do you really think I would do that? Do you know how many men I'd have to sleep with to get-"

"Please, spare me the details," Being a virgin, Kyrie never liked to talk about sex. It made her feel uncomfortable and not to mention ill. At seventeen, she just didn't feel the need to get rid of her virginity. Most of the girls she knew had already lost it. Personally, the thought of something down there unsettled her and made her want to throw up. The fact that her sister compared David to a raging Baphomet drained all the color from her face. Plus Kyrie really did not need that on her mind if she was going to create this so called love potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidental Attraction**

* * *

Kyrie glared at the flask. This time it couldn't explode, implode or simply dissolve. She had used the last remaining ingredients. It had to work. Her brown eyes glanced down at the burning heart underneath the flask. She could tell by the way the fire sunk now and again, it was about to die. With a large breath, Kyrie sprinkled in the last bits of the finely crushed Muscovite.

Kyrie held her breath as she concentrated her gaze on the reddish brown substance fizzling in the glass flask. Suddenly, the burning heart died and a whisp of smoke escaped from the black heart. The smell surprised her, but what surprised her even more was that once the fizzling died down, the substance turned white and calm.

"Did it work?" Kyrie whispered to herself, adjusting her large round glasses. The picture in the book had indicated it was supposed to be red. "Well, I won't find out until I try it," Kyrie once again said outloud. She had the habit of talking to herself which was okay when she was alone, but rather embarrassing when she did it in public. Taking hold of the flask with two prongs, Kyrie poured the white liquid into a normal potion bottle careful not to spill a single drop. After corking the bottle, she placed the potential love potion into her brown bag and headed out, eager to try her new potion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyrie was glad to see the weekly event War of Emperium had attracted most of the people who hung around the south Prontera field. She only saw five guildless persons seated on the lush grass, three were novices and the other two looked to be a couple who cared less about fighting over guild territory.

Without her cart, Kyrie jogged into the trees away from their view until she found two porings, although a little too far away from each other. She needed something to catch their attention. Digging through her potions, she found useless things she could drop to attract the two.

A feather, a clover and bits of apples littered around her and immediately, the two pink blobs came bouncing to her. Kyrie grabbed the white potion labeled 'Love Potion' with black marker and swiftly uncorked the potion. She tilted the potion slightly and allowed a drop of the white liquid to drop on a piece of apple. The fatter of the two porings gobbled it up, then peered expectantly up at her as did the other one. They were waiting for more things to absorb.

"Oh no!" Kyrie said, shaking her head and pointing to the other poring. No matter what she did, the poring's eyes remained on her. She stared back at it and searched for tell tale signs of obsession and love. It looked fine to her. Kyrie knelt down, grabbed it and shook it. It only made a face. Kyrie sighed, defeated and began to drag her feet home - that's when she felt the poring's mouth around the back of her calf. Kyrie paused and looked down at her boots dripping in the poring's drool. Now why wouldn't the poring let her be?

"Success!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In her euphoric state of achievement, Kyrie ran through Prontera, passed the castle and to the five smaller ones serving as the arenas of the War of Emperium. Her sister and David belonged to a guild that owned the middle castle which they currently defended from invaders. Without hesitation, Kyrie clutched her bag and sprinted past the guilds who grouped outside the small castle entrance. She figured because she didn't belong to a guild, they'd let her be. Upon entering, she felt an odd electrical feeling surge through her body. It was gone as fast as it had emerged. This was her first time in the castle, she guessed it was the castle's effect so no one died during the war.

Kyrie took a look at her unfamiliar surrounding. She wasn't even inside the castle yet and she was lost. No wonder she wasn't in a guild. Wallowing in her lack of social knowledge, she heard some one call to her. In the corner of two stone walls that met was a blonde huntress kneeling next to a limp assassin cross. Kyrie saw the red substance that pooled around the body and stained the huntress's hands. She was next to the pair in a second. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the emblem stitched into the huntress's sleeve - it looked exactly like the one on Lucy's dancer uniform.

"Please help him!" The huntress cried. There were no tears shed, but Kyrie could tell the condition of the man distressed the huntress. A cold chill wafted its way to them signaling a new guild began a siege on the castle starting with the wizard's spell Storm Gust. She had to hurry or else they would be attacked seeing as how the huntress belonged to the guild currently holding the castle.

Kyrie dropped her bag next to her. She inspected the man's injuries, turning his head this way and that. Assuming all the blood on the ground was his, he should have been teleported out. "Grab three white potions from my bag," Kyrie said, directing the huntress to her bag.

Seconds later, the huntress handed her three identical white potions. She used the first and second potion to pour over his cuts. After all, she'd rather heal his cuts before he regained a rather painful conscious. Kyrie uncorked the third one, cupped his jaw and opened his mouth, then slowly slipped in the white potion. Only when the bottle was empty did she see through the clear glass at the black marker.

Eyes larger than usual, mouth agape, body as stiff as her bones, heart pounding in her ears, Kyrie slowly turned the bottle in her hands. The black marker read 'Love Potion'.

"What's wrong?" The huntress asked, seeing the dreaded look on the young alchemist's face.

Kyrie glanced down at the assassin cross's bloody face and gasped to see metal grey eyes which stared at her with an intense gaze.

"What's your name?" The assassin inquired, his bloody hand caressed her cheek, but she couldn't care less. She had just given him the love potion!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kyrie glanced down at the assassin cross's bloody face and gasped to see metal grey eyes which stared at her with an intense gaze._**

**_"What's your name?" The assassin inquired, his bloody hand caressed her cheek, but she couldn't care less. She had just given him the love potion!_**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kyrie," Kyrie replied breathlessly. She felt herself slowly loosing herself. She couldn't believe her stupidity. How was she going to explain this to Lucy?

"Like Kyrie Eleison?"

Kyrie nodded numbly. The three of them sat there silently. Kyrie melting the glass bottle with her burning gaze. The assassin cross staring softly at the alchemist's face as if she was the Freyja herself. The huntress switched her odd look between the alchemist and her guildmate. The situation grew awkward for the huntress as her company slowly drifted off into their own worlds. 'The alchemist acts like she's made a mistake, but Veeral is awake and looks to be fully recovered. Al though, he does seem to be acting a little different than his cold and icey demeanor. What exactly did-'

The huntress was startled out of her thoughts as the dead quiet alchemist shouted, "Fuck!"

"A girl named after a spell so holy shouldn't soil her pretty little mouth like that." The assassin cross said. Then a look she deciphered through the blood to be seductive, he said, "But if you _insist_, a certain sinner is willing to defile your mouth in his eyes unlike any curse word."

Kyrie could only shoot him a disgusted look to which he grinned with a bloody mouth in return. The alchemist wondered how a man covered in so much blood could still be alive. Suddenly, an arrow blew past her head and broke against the stone wall.

The assassin cross was on his feet in a flash, standing protectively in front of Kyrie. Another arrow was shot. The arrow lodged itself into the assassin's shoulder to which the force of the arrow threw his shoulder back and forced out a grunt. He savagely ripped the arrow from his shoulder, a stream of crimson followed the rough pull and threw the arrow to the ground. There was a certain menacing look in his eyes that could only belong to an assassin cross. The shine in his metal grey eyes matched the sun glinting off his katars.

The killer look was directed at a mossy haired sniper accompanied by a high wizard, a high priest and a whitesmith. The man took a step forward, then stopped as the huntress grabbed his arm with a firm grip and murmured, "We can't take them, Veeral, we need to retreat."

"Don't you dare say my name in the same sentence of retreating," Veeral said gruffly, his look now pointed at the huntress. The huntress stood speechless and hesitant. They needed to run, but she couldn't leave him to deal on his own and no way was she even going to attempt to drag him away - she was rather fond of her arms attached to her body. Gritting her teeth, the huntress readied her bow.

"No, she's right," Kyrie cut in and grabbed a fistful of his pants to get his attention. "We need to go."

Veeral gritted his teeth and glared at their incoming enemies. He seemed to be making a tough choice. With a loud huff, Veeral scooped Kyrie from the ground and carried her close as they ran. Their enemies pursued them, but the guardians slowed them down considerably. They were able to make a clean get away.

-

It didn't take long for them to reach the emperium room. Veeral placed Kyrie slowly on her feet even though he didn't seem to like the idea of letting her go. Kyrie looked at the five faces guarding the emperium. She recognized two. David and Lucy. David's expression was much like everyone else's a shock mixed in with curiousity. The only person who felt different was Lucy. Lucy's face was as red as her hair as she ran over and screeched at the assassin cross, "Bad assassin cross! What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing!" Veeral hissed through clenched teeth, "I couldn't hurt something so lovely."

Everyone in the room exchanged odd glances. They all shared the same thought, since when did their beloved cold-blooded assassin cross used words like 'Lovely'?

"W-well, then why is she covered in blood?" Lucy inquired, thrown off by his last comment.

"It is the cost of being my lover," Veeral said simply.

"What!" Lucy's head just about blew off.

Kyrie's eyes rested on the giant golden emperium. Her mouth opened slightly and she couldn't help, but stare, dumbfounded. It was so unreal to her. She never thought she would see the emperium -she wasn't much of a guild person and she would never get as far as the emperium room if she were to try on her own.

Kyrie felt like it was alive instead of an object guilds fought for. It exuded a superior presence, as if it knew of its own importance. The emperium stood tall above their heads, daring for someone to attack it. Its regal sheen made her feel small, like a Lord would to a peasant. The four people standing protectively around it didn't make her feel any less inferior to the emperium. The young alchemist had been so mesmerized by the large emperium, she failed to listen to what was being said around her.

"I'll explain later," Kyrie said absent mindedly, putting a stop to Veeral and Lucy's bickering.

"Explain _now_!" Lucy demanded. She stomped her foot for emphasis.

"There's a group coming up to greet you guys right now."

"Okay, later."


End file.
